Chaos
by Awerora
Summary: Skulduggery's brother is back. The evil one, not the delusional hippie one that smokes. This brother is back for revenge on the ones who enraptured him in an eternal labyrinth. Once he is out what will happen? Will Shayman wreak havoc? Or will Skulduggery and his crew step in to stop him? Or will the hippy-man give up smoking and become an alcoholic? Rate and review Rated for evil.


Chaos

I don't like summaries or comments or anything like that so I'm going to make this preview. Short. Not abrupt, no. But. Short. So here is the introduction my name is Austin Optum although you know me as 'Chaos' 'Death Killer' 'God Slayer' etcetera but , strangely enough, I hate those names, I'm perfectly alright with Chaos. I've started a band. No, not a rock band, no. Sadly. Instead it's magic band. Still not a music band. Magic not Music. Here is a report.

Target: Tripen

Group leader: Chaos

General: Pisces, Leo

Lieutenant: Orbit, Ella

Private: Cancer, Efortant, Illanton, Jackman, Jackal

Other members: Retul, Optilun, Qipet, Sestan

Rank: Highly dangerous

Oh, and one other thing. We're the good guys.

So you know I'm a half-dead. Meaning I was dead before I lived. In other words, immortal. Although I do have 'superiors'. I DO have an apprentice, it was a pick between a Memoriser and a Skyflyer, like most flicks, an ambush occurred. The Skyflyer was a casualty, along with the assassin. So by default the memoriser became the apprentice. Her name is Ella, coded of course. Her real name is Ally Intun.

Memorisers are like psychics. Controlling gravity, thoughts and for some, time.

Skyflyers are the element of air. They can fly, conjure up storms, and manipulate air.

Terrahacks are the element of earth. They can sink into the ground, shift boulders, and manipulate earth.

Aqans are the element of water. They run on water, heal, and of course, manipulate water.

Pyrons are the element of fire. They create bushfires, become fire and manipulate fire.

Lifers are the element of life. They heal, increase nature stuff and manipulate life.

Decay are the element of death. They can, use shadows, the night and manipulate death.

Lightmakers are the element of light. Opposite of Darkans, they can create suns, lights and manipulate light.

Last but definitely not least, Darkans, opposite of Lightmakers, they can use the 'force' to do anything. A bit dark to be honest.

And the rarest of all ; Vistas, they can do any magic, manipulate anything and control anything. Kinda like gods in training.

Now here is our story.

SANCTON

It was raining. Again. 'It always rains here y'know' ,I said to my apprentice, 'In Atlantis it rains even more, that even causes floods'. She turned from the jet window. And frowned.

'Atlantis is underwater, you have to be an Aqan if you wanna go there.'

'No, you don't'

'Yes, you do'

'Fine, either that or really deep sea equipment. Or some really big lungs, or you had to be a whale or maybe if you were a fish. Or maybe juust maybe an Aqan'

She shook her head and she frowned again then turned to the window. Then she checked her watch. 'Eleven to Twelve' she muttered. The nineteen year old was a natural; she started to levitate her toys when she was 9. Now she almost has the grip on time.

Meanwhile

_He turned and cracked his whip, whether it was real or not, his servant could not tell. His master strode past and raised his arm. A sword as sharp as glass flew into his hand. He glanced at the armoire and focused on his target, the _**Lenthon Shield **_the shield rattled and flew into his free hand, then he spoke, 'Whilst I ready, Remil go and fetch me the target', he smirked. His servant ran out the huge amethyst entrance. Barely a second later he held a troll on a steel leash, its features distorted terribly, and its hands half pulverised. To its broken soul, death seemed like a gift just out of reach. His master opened his red eyes, he had been meditating, His master stood up and unsheathed his sword. He stopped suddenly. Black lightning had struck him. __**A vision**__. A girl. A blackened skeleton. A battle. Urmich. __He shook himself out of it and regained his composure by throwing his magical and dark sword at the troll, who had broken free of its cuffs. The blade hit its target and the troll fell face-first into the cold, hard concrete. Dead. It had finally got its wish._

'FINALLY! SOLID GROUND! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE IT AGAIN! YEASSSSSS!, my apprentice shouted. 'And you won't see land again if you don't quieten down' I hissed. Sure enough her screams had attracted attention. A lot of it. Just the thing we were avoiding. Well we _were_ anyways. She got to her feet and narrowed her eyes at me, 'You didn't have to point it out, I was perfectly happy hugging the floor', she whispered angrily. Then she faced the crowd of sorcerers and witches. 'ALRIGHT PEOPLE NOTHIN' TO SEE HERE!' she shouted at the top of her lungs. I hung my head down in shame. Then slapped my forehead. Then got her and dragged her down from the air, where her imaginary pedestal was. I slapped her square across the face, about four times, as a punishment. As we drove out of the airport, Ella was cupping her red cheeks.

'You know you're really immature'

I would have rolled my eyes if I had any. 'Really?'

'Yes, really'

'Says the woman who stood in midair and shouted at innocents'

She frowned and turned away.

I continued, 'Then you tripped over the taxi driver's untied shoelaces'

'Hey! That was his fault not mine'

I ignored her, ' Then you levitated the car in anger and almost smashed into the taxi driver and his particularly fancy dress shoes."


End file.
